He did this to me
by Rocket1x
Summary: Four years ago changed her to the girl she is now.  It only took one man, and imprisonment to change the blonde beauty.


**He Did this too me  
><strong>Four years ago changed her to the girl she is now.  
>It only took one man, and imprisonment to change the blonde beauty. <strong><br>**

* * *

><p>The wind came through the tiny window; causing the chains on the walls to rattle ominously as they joined making loud rings to echo down the dark, stone hallway and around her small prison cell. Her face was covered by the dark shadows as she walked around her empty room, her feet barley making a sound.<p>

Up close, her eyes were silvery grey and her hair was a blonde. Her face, hair and clothes were dirtied by the muck that surrounded her.

Her hands held onto the chains, keeping them from making noise. She wrapped them around her wrists, pulling at them until her body was suspended just from the use of the chains. Her body rocked lightly in the wind. Closing her eyes she tilted her head upwards towards the lone window in the room; enjoying the feel of the wind on her beautiful, miserable face. This was as close to the outside world as she had.

Four years ago changed her to the girl she is now.  
>It only took one man, and imprisonment to change the blonde beauty.<p>

She unravelled her hands and arms as she curled up into the far left corner, closing her eyes she fell into a deep sleep, which was soon ruined by girlish scream that came from her mouth. Dreams were nothing more than her worst memory. They caused her to wake up screaming or crying.

"Luna, Sweetie" said a man, his hair messy and dark.

"Harry, he came again, it was so much pain..." she whispered with her hands pressing tightly to her head, and her eyes glazed over as her body began to rock.

"Luna, he's gone" Harry said calmly, sitting only centimetres away from her; his eyes shone with worry.

"He will never be gone, the pain will always remain" she whispered, as tears broke through her grey glassy eyes.

Luna turned her head and pressed her lips to his cheek, instead of feeling the warmth that she expected she felt nothing. Harry had disappeared into the darkness, and was gone. She closed her eyes, with the shake of her head she tried to forget and remember that Harry, wasn't real, he was an illusion. He was a boy from her past; a boy she wished had saved her before she went madder.

A woman, walked carefully towards the girl, with her hand outstretched and holding what the young girl needed. Suddenly, Luna grabbed the small white pills from the woman's hand, swallowing them down as quickly as possible, for Luna these pills were a salvation. The woman stepped away from the young girl, waiting for the pills to take effect. It was her job to look after her.

"Luna? she whispered lightly and calmly, hoping that one day she would get through to her old friend.

The young girl looked up at the woman, her eyes flickering around the room quickly, before a large smirk appeared on her face. This was when the woman knew it was time to leave, get out, and get away. The woman slipped out from the door, slamming it behind her, for the world's protection and her own. Luna was right behind her old friend, the door slamming in her flawless pale face.

"Hermione?" cried Luna, as she banged on the wooden door with all her might. The woman walked away, ignoring the screaming and yelling that came from her once close friend

Luna knew it was useless, as she continued to bang on the door. Her hands bruised from the struggle of every nightly attempt at escape. However, tonight would be different, because Luna knew that this was the night she would escape. She had planned it well and now a small piece of wood, that she had slowly sawed off with the butter knife's her friend had given her was now lodged in the door. Simply Luna wiggled it around, until finally the door creaked open.

It had been almost four years since Luna's old friend had locked her up, it was not what Hermione had wanted, but it was safest for Luna and everyone else and Hermione didn t trust any other witches or wizards to help protect Luna. Harry had once suggested Azkaban, but Hermione could never do that to her friend, it was partly their fault that she was like this. If they had never encouraged Luna s father with the Quibbler Luna may have never been a prisoner or been tortured to the extent of madness for information.

Carefully, Luna began to make her way towards the dim light, which her old friend used as protection of sorts during the night; for when Luna slept. Hermione hoped it would keep her nightmares away, but every night they still came, torturing her, never letting her have a peaceful night's rest. Hermione cared for Luna, she loved her like she had before the night she found her lying in the empty alleyway, her clothes ripped and muddied abandoned after the final battle.

Luna crept past Hermione slowly and soundlessly, and then began to run through the house, her feet a like feathers against the wooden floorboards, not making a sound. Luna came across the kitchen. Quietly, she began to rummage through the fridge, looking for something more than bread and water to eat. Before Luna left the kitchen, she noticed a rather shiny knife sitting on the edge of the marble top, which she picked up. The black handle was warm in her grasp, the metal cool on her skin. She was entranced by it. Bringing it up to her arm, she pulled it across her delicate skin until small red blood beads appeared, glowing darkly on her pale skin, it was sharp enough. Luna let the pain soak through her body, as the smell of blood filled her nose and she wanted more, this time not her own. Luna brought her fingers down onto the blood, smudging it across her arm and onto her fingers. Using her blood-covered fingers, Luna began to draw four straight lines down her face starting on her forehead and finishing at her chin.  
>Now, looking like a warrior from accident times she walked confidently out of the back door, knife in hand. The slamming of the door awoke her old friend, but it was too late. Luna was gone; all that was left were small drops of blood, covering the titles of the kitchen floor.<p>

Luna crept through the forest that hid her old friend s house. The branches and stones cut her feet as she ran, the knife still held firmly. Even though it was night in the small town, there were still people about, shopping bags in their hands, book bags on their shoulders, each hurrying out of the cold and into the small shops that lined the street.

Luna stepped onto the busy street, different smells and sounds entered her nose and ears. She had not seen another human, besides her old friend in four years.

Luna ran through the streets until she reached the place where her life had changed, she stood there, looking down at the cold stone ground. She looked up; her eyes were full of rage as she walked towards the mansion that had destroyed her life. She went through the large iron gates, and into the house. Luna crept through the almost empty halls, until coming across the one who had ruined her life, Draco

There upon a stool sat Draco. Anger filled the girl as she walked towards her ex-prison guard and torturer.

"Luna, stop" said Harry as he appeared in front of her, blocking her way.

"Leave" muttered Luna, her eyes dark and her lips thin as she smirked. Nothing was going to stop her now, she was so close.

With knife in hand Luna made her way towards Draco, who was in a drunken stupor - his wand laying on the floor, meters away

Luna held the knife low, near the man's gut.

Luna, stop!" said Harry, he sounded scared.

NO!" Yelled Luna; causing Draco to look up, he was paralysed by the shock of Luna standing over him; he had heard rumours that she had died like many in the wizarding world.

"Think about it" Harry said trying to reason with her.

"I have to kill him, he destroyed me" said Luna as she plunged the knife into Draco's gut, who let out a deep bellowed scream. It was Draco s job to torture Luna, it was his punishment for not killing Dumbledore; it didn t just destroy Luna, but him also.

Draco's body fell to the floor with a thump.

Draco attempted to crawl along the floor, smearing his blood along the filthy ground, trying to get to his wand; even with all the hate Draco consumed of himself he still wanted to live, to hold onto a world that had rejected him so. With his body so fragile and weak, it was an easy task for Luna to follow him and stop him, just when he was in arms reach of his most powerful weapon. Luna crotched down, her hand on the Draco's ribcage, pressing down until a loud crack echoed around the empty house. It gave her such satisfaction to hear him scream and beg for his life, like she had done so many times.

"Stop Luna" Said Harry, as he reached out towards her, his hand falling through her skin as always.

She did not listen, instead she repeated to crack Draco's ribs countless times, causing him almost unbearable pain until one of the rib bones punctured his lung, causing his breathing to weaken and soon disappear.

A large crack was heard, and the scream of Hermione sounded as she saw what Luna had done

"Bye Luna" whispered Harry sadly as he disappeared into the darkness.

Crashing through the door came the real Harry and Ron who each held their wands in front of them, all aiming at Luna. If only they had tried to saved her earlier.

She walked towards the trio calmly; the knife raised pointing at the trio. As she reached them she turned her head on the side, looking back at Draco.  
>"He did this to me" Luna spoke<p>

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
